


Blinding Lights

by Helsgcddess



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Force Choke, I have good things planned trust me, Kidnapping, Slow Burn, Stockholm Syndrome, The beginning is a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsgcddess/pseuds/Helsgcddess
Summary: "Will you trust me?" Kylo whispered.I scoffed, "As if I have a choice."Hands brushed the hair from my neck. "You should. I'm your master, after all."
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Blinding Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I thought that I would try my go at a Kylo Ren/OC and I’ve come up with this so far. It’s going to have dark themes and inappropriate uses of the Force, just a heads up. It’ll follow the movies and become an AU for TROS. Rey and the gang are in this story as well, just not in ways you’d think. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Blinding Lights.

We heard the screams before we made sense of what they were. My mother was already pushing me into the back corner of the house for safety. The screaming wasn’t humans, or citizens of Jakku; they were the ion engines of TIE fighters.

The First Order had arrived. 

Mother stayed close to me, as I kept my eyes wide open to make sure no one was coming in the house. “Verse, listen to me. You need to run,” she whispered. “Go hide in the ravine and stay low. Make sure no one sees you leave.” 

Tears pricked my eyes, my head shaking. “Mama, I’m not leaving you!” I whispered back, listening to the blasters outside. 

“You have to—” she was interrupted by the door being blasted off its hinges. I let out a squeak and watched the stormtroopers flip everything in our living room. They talked among themselves as they looked through everything, finally calling that the living room was clear. 

“Search every house, every corner!” A static voice ordered from outside.

I closed my eyes as a flashlight blinded me. This couldn’t be happening, I didn’t want to die! I was young and still had the galaxy ahead of me. The trooper with the flashlight grabbed my arm, ripping me out of my hiding spot. Another one grabbed my mother and pulled us into the living room.

The blasters were aimed at us, as a shadow filled the doorway. As the shadow moved closer, I felt a pull in the back of my head, the pull turned into unbearable pain and I crumpled on the floor, letting out a shriek. “Make it stop!” 

The pain was gone as soon as I said the words. The man in the doorway watched me from behind the mask. Fear settled in my bones as I realized who I was looking at. The one and only Kylo Ren.

“Take the girl.” There was no emotion in his static voice. “I’ll take care of the mother.” 

I lurched forward, “Don’t you dare touch her!” It was like running into a wall, but I knew it was something else. Something unseeable. The force was holding me in place. 

Ren brushed past me, igniting his saber as I watched in horror, my mother’s scream was cut short, and then there was only silence. The drop of the body, and the wind of Ren’s robes brushing past me. The force released me as I let out another sob, being dragged away by a stormtrooper. Away from my home. Away from my mother. Darkness quickly overtook me.

* * *

I didn’t know when I woke up, or even when I had fallen asleep. But I woke in a simple white and grey room that held a desk, chair, small bed and a bedside table with a lamp. A closet was in the corner of the room, even though it was empty. Something told me that it wouldn’t fill up much. There was also a door next to the closet that led to a bathroom. A toilet, sink, small shower and mirror were all that was there. Everything was stark white with bright tiled lights. 

I turned and sighed, tears building in my eyes as I remembered what happened. Kylo Ren had killed my mother in front of me, without hesitation. Then he practically kidnapped me and got away with it. But I knew what he was capable of. I wasn’t going to try to fight his power. I’d do my best to be on my best behavior. 

I attempted to walk out into the hallway, trying to figure out where I was,, but the doorway turned red as I frowned. Maybe I was stuck in this tiny room forever. They’d slid the food through a hole in the door and never let me out. 

The door opened. I stumbled back on the bed to get away from the monster in front of me. 

Kylo Ren scoffed. “You’re not stuck here forever. And you believe that? That I’m a monster?”

I nodded. Of course I did. He had killed my mother in front of me, made me watch it happen, and then took me with him, to an unknown location. 

“Your mother wasn’t the first one I’ve killed. You’re only here because of the headache you gave me. I want to figure you out. See what we can do.” The mask spoke. 

I frowned. “How did I give you a headache? I don’t even know who you are.” That didn’t seem like a good reason to take me. 

“Your thoughts were screaming in my mind the entire way back here.” He said, no emotion in his voice. 

Maybe it was like the headache I had gotten when he first walked inside my house, the one that was probably blown up by now, or looted by scavengers. I didn’t understand why exactly I was here but I wasn’t getting tortured. 

“Do you really believe I would let that happen to someone like you, while you’re under my care?” He took a step toward me, the anger present. 

“You kidnapped me!” I scoffed. “Because I made your head hurt? That’s—” I was cut off by a gloved hand wrapped around my throat. 

“Watch that mouth of yours, Ve. It won’t get you far with me.” He growled as I clawed at his hand, trying to get free. Black dots appeared in my vision as Kylo’s frame wavered in front of me. 

“Let- Let go!” I wheezed, “Please.” 

“There’s that magic word,” He released my throat as I dropped to the floor, coughing as my lungs received air again. He now towered over my small frame. “You’ll learn to respect me. As I teach you and provide for you,” he walked to the door and left without a word. 

A stormtrooper walked in not even a minute after Ren had left. “Dinner will be provided in 1 hour. You can find books that are suited for you in the cart outside your door. The door is now unlocked for your usage. Commander Ren will be back to provide clothes and other things later.” 

I blinked. “Okay.” I let out a sigh as the stormtrooper left, as I followed them out to the hall and found the cart that he was talking about. It was a few datapads, and old books about the Sith Order and how the Force worked. I picked up one of the datapads and walked back into my room, flipping through the information stored. 

It was the history of the First Order, and how it came to be. Before I kept reading I realized that I was now a member of the First Order, I had to be. I chewed on my lip as I read more, and who everyone was. I frowned when I realized there was a locked file name “Ben Solo” that needed a fingerprint to be opened. 

As a stormtrooper walked in with a tray, I put the datapad next to me and smiled at the person in front of me. “Thanks.” I grabbed my dinner from him and watched as he left. Dinner seemed to be some sort of grey meat, a vegetable and a cup of milk. 

As I ate my dinner, a small headache came back. As I remembered what Ren had told me, I wondered if he was the one making me have the headache, or vise versa. I finished eating and put the tray outside my door, having no other place to put it. I looked around the hallway, and turned back into my room. I’d get a map of this place somehow. 

As I laid down in bed to read more of the datapad, the headache worsened as I heard footsteps coming to my door. I sat up and waited for whoever it was to walk through the door. Ren walked through the door and glanced at the datapad in my hands. I was still trying to get into the Ben Solo file.

“It’s locked for a reason.” Ren answered my unasked comment. He grabbed the datapad from my hands and broke it in half, tossing it back on my lap. “I suggest leaving things alone, Verse.” He seemed to stalk over to me, flexing his hands at his sides. “Be ready tomorrow morning. You’ll be meeting the Supreme Leader.” 

_Well, shit_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! And follow me on tumblr, @helsgcddess!


End file.
